Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Gates to a new life
by QuincyTheWobbuffet
Summary: In a world where the human race is nothing but fairy tale...Join Zachary as he travels the world of pokemon but he's not human and he's not in his adventures as he Meets new friends and unlocks new potential but making friends isnt without making a few enemies now is it?Join us in...The world of POKEMON.Rated T for a little bit swearing and what-not that my mind thinks of
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody else who loves a good fan made story! I am going to attempt to have you enjoy a story I made. Keep in mind this is my first story and I'm not that good so I welcome positive and negative comments but positive is more welcome…Enjoy! Plus I have****some****OC characters in this story. I don't own ANY of these pocket monsters and I really hope you enjoy! BYE!**

**Chapter 1:a new beginning**

Zach: ugh…what's going on?  
>Prince Mew: Please help us human! Our world is in danger! And if the havoc goes on for too long it will soon reach yours!<br>Zach: Alright! I'll help!  
>Mew: You will?! Oh thank you human! Now I ask you take a simple little uh Test: Question number 1: What is the best way you describeyourself: Impatient, Merciful, Or All around?<br>Zach: Uh…I guess All-around?  
>Mew:Great!Now #2: Are you social or do you keep to yourself?<br>Zach: Oh I'm social I have A LOT of friends like my-Mew:Awesome!  
>Zach:so your just gonna interrupt m-<br>Mew:Now final question: *ahem* are you willing to die for close friends?  
>Zach: Oh wow…Yeah I'll risk my life for friends!<br>Mew: Great! Now you are a….Magikarp!  
>Zach: What?!<br>Mew: Just kidding you are a….Ralts!  
>Zach: No joke?<br>Mew: Nope!Zach: OH that's just great!  
>Mew: See you soon!<br>?:Hey are you okay?  
>Zach: Huh? What's that voice?<br>Voice: Hello? Who are you?  
>Zach: Uh my name is Zachary But you can call me Zach or Z<br>Voice: Great! HI Zach I'm Ren! Nice to meet you!  
>Zach: Oh you're a Misdreavus!Ren:Yeah I am! Is it bad?<br>Zach:nothing I just…Never-uh nevermind  
>Ren:Oh hey Zach can you help me with something?<br>Zach: Sure what is it?  
>Ren: I want to make an Exploration group! with lots of Pokémon And I want you to help!<br>Zach: Sure I'll help!  
>Ren:*GASP*You will? OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!I'd hug you but i don't have arms<br>Zach *chuckles*No prob!  
>Ren:Great! Now all we need is permission from the prince,A place to settle and some Pokémon to help out!<br>Zach:*thinks to self does she mean prince mew?*Great can't wait to get started!

**Hi guys that's the end for this and Whether You guys like it or not I'm still gonna make more so….Yeah!LATER!The reason this one was so filler (no action) its because i have BIG ACTION PLANS FOR THE FUTURE**


	2. Chapter 2:A long Trek

Ah hello there nice to see you again did ya miss me?of course you didn't!now then lets go back to the world of Pokemon!

Monday, December 29, 2014

11:04 PM

**Ah Hello there nice to see you again!did ya miss me?of course you didn't!now then let's escape back to the world of pokemon!**

We find our hero and heroine Zach and Ren off on an adventure to see the Prince's floating castle in the sky off to help Ren realize her dream of being a great Explorer!  
>Zach:whoa he lives all the way in the sky?Ren was telling Zach about the floating castle.<br>Ren:uh-huh!  
>Zach:then how are we supposed to get all the way up there?!<br>Ren stopped in her uh tracks I guess um she just stopped in place because ghost :I  
>Ren:haven't thought of a way yet.<br>Zach:could we ask a bird pokemon?  
>Ren:what bird pokemon in their right mind would pick up two little pokemon wandering in the woods looking for a floating castle?<br>Zach:*sighs*your began the long walk-or in Ren's case uh flight?To the nearest Poketown of Ariole  
>Ren:Ariole town!hey that's where I live!<br>Zach:oh that's cool I guess I'll be able to see your family!  
>Narrator:Ren stopped in her place again and ghost things again<br>Zach:uh I'm sorry I didn't meant to offend you or anything!  
>Ren:its fine my parents well they up and left for a job interview and never came home so I've been wandering ever since<br>Zach:oh im sorry to hear that.  
>Narrator:The silence was very much there and very much awkward I get chills just typing it *shudders*<br>Ren:oh shut it narrator!  
>Narrator:Huh they figured me out.<br>Zach:please can it.  
>Narrator:Fine I'll still be here and next time keep it more subtle when your breaking the 4th wall will youand be more nice to me please?<br>Ren:oh sure!  
>Narrator:Thank you!<br>Ren:no problem!  
>Narrator:alright now back to story!*ahem*The trek was long and it was infact hard (insert pun here)<br>Zach:well let's stop for rest at the town if you're really from here then they should be friendly towards us.  
>Ren:oh it'll be fine trust me!<p>

Narrator:Our Hero and Heroine were suddenly approached by two very large but very dim-witted pokemon-Snorlax.  
>Snople:Hey Elpons!look what we have here!<br>Elpons:I see what we have here bro!A Misdreavus and a ralts!  
>Zach:what do you want with us?<br>Ren:yeah just leave us alone you damn idiots!  
>SnopleElpons:you asked for it kiddies!MEGA PUNCH!

**THE CRYING AGONY OF CLIFFHANGERS OH NO!Eh sucks to be you righty im out leave a review or whutever in this chapter and I'll see you guys later!BTW i gave Ren a backbone kinda odd for a ghost right?ok then buh-bye**


End file.
